Someday, I'll Remember
by ShinJinIchi23
Summary: Oneshot. She was back on her own body, and he was stuck in his child's form. It's kind of funny yet fate really has a weird way of working things out. Is it true that 'the heart that truly loves never forgets? '  #ConanAi#


**Someday, I'll Remember**  
by: ShinJinIchi23

.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Gosho Aoyama-sensei does. :D  
**Note: **Conan's POV.

* * *

**Part1: The Old Verse  
**_"__You don't__ know what __you have__ until __you lose it__." _

_._

"Hakase, _who is he_?"

Three simple words. Just three simple words caused too much heartache. She stared at me from across the distance, just a couple of feet away. I never felt so distant to her in my life. Her stare was blank and empty, no emotion at all, unlike the last time she gazed at me with those deep blue eyes. Full of warmth and love. Haibara, why?

.

_Flashback…_

She called me. She said it was important. I knew this day will come. I stared at her bored face. She was sitting comfortably in a chair, staring back at me. Those eyes, it's full of sorrow.

"You can return to your body now, Kudo-kun." She started. I felt numb; no I was numb ever since I entered this room, her laboratory. I should be jumping in joy now, but I couldn't. It was not fair.

I sighed in disappointment. "Haibara, don't fool me." I replied seriously.

"What now? Is this what you always wish for?" She growled with her trademark glare.

"I know that if I take that capsule, I'll forget about you."

I knew it, it was her plan, to make me forget her and start a new life. But, I didn't want to forget her, no. Definitely not. She's important to me.

"Keen as always Kudo-kun. But you have no choice."

"I always have a choice. I will not take that antidote."

"I know that." She replied with a sad smile. "I know you a lot Kudo-kun."

"Haibara…"

She stood up and walked near me. She stared at me. Those orbs, so sad yet, so warm and loving.

"I love you, Kudo-kun."

My eyes widen, mouth hanging. I was shocked. I was frozen at my spot. It took a minute before I could manage to utter my reply.

"Haibara…you – "

"Don't reply it." She held my hands and handed me a handkerchief. Then she step back, away from me.

"Go back and take care of _her_. Don't mind me..." She paused and smiled sadly at me. "Goodbye, Kudo-kun." Then, to my surprise, she ate the pill.

"HAIBARA! STOP!" I was late. I ran where she was and hugged her. I could feel her tears falling on my shoulder.

"Please, don't forget about me." It was like I was begging her to not take away my life. It's too painful to think that she'll forget me soon.

"Even if I lost this feeling for you, I'm sure, if it's even possible, I will fall in love with you over and over again."

"Haibara… I – "

Before I could finish my sentence, she fainted. I knew after this, everything won't be the same anymore.

_Not anymore._

_End of Flashback._

_._

An hour passed since that happened, and I already missed Haibara so much. This girl – no lady looking at me, she's not Haibara Ai anymore; she's totally a different person.

"Ai-kun, he's Shinichi, why can't you remember?" The professor asked. He still didn't know what happened because I refused to talk. We are currently at her bedroom; she's sitting on the bed, me and the professor sitting on a couch beside her.

"Hakase, can't you see that I'm back to my body? Don't call me Ai-kun anymore. And this Shinichi, I don't know him." She replied as cold as she can. The way she looked at me, it's felt so different, so cold, so far, this is not the way I want this to be. I lowered my head in frustration. Seriously, this hurts.

The professor looked at me; I smiled sadly and remained quiet. What should I say to this lady that only saw me as a stranger? I clenched my fist, controlling my self not to cry or yell in front of her.

"Ah, gomen, gomen, ano…uhm… Shiho-kun?"

She returned back to her body and I was stuck as Conan. Why did she need to do this? Couldn't we transform back together without forgetting each other?

"But he looks familiar…" My face lightened up a bit when I heard her said that, I raised my head and looked at her; she was examining me with her blue eyes lazily.

"…but I can't remember… He's still a kid, maybe I just saw him somewhere."

I took all my confidence to speak. I gulped and fake one of my childish smiles.

"Haiba – no… Shiho…" I paused, this is too much. "…-nee-chan… I'm Edogawa Conan." I introduced. The professor patted my shoulder and smiled before leaving us.

She narrowed her eyes on me. "I thought your name was Shinichi. How come you became Conan?"

"I'm one of the victims of APTX 4869. The medicine that you created and shrunk us." I replied honestly. I will never lie. I'll make sure you'll remember me.

"Oh, so that's why you're familiar. Did we meet when I was still Ai? Cause, I didn't…really remember you."

Those words, it pierced my heart. "It's fine, will you let me at least, help you to remember?"

I saw her quivered an eyebrow. I smiled, though I couldn't flash my greatest smile to her, at least I've tried. She's still here, there's still hope. It's not wrong to be hopeful, right? Afterall, she's one of my precious bestfriend.

"Fine. I guess I need to go back in the lab and work for your antidote. I can't take to see a shrunken victim of my medicine in front of me."

"You don't need to; you already created one for me."

"I did?"

"Yeah." I replied, clutching the handkerchief in my pocket that she gave a while ago. It was there. At the end, she's still thinking about me. Caring about me. I'm so foolish for not seeing and feeling it earlier.

"So we really meet each other. Good, I can rest. You can leave me now." She said then lied on the bed and covered her body with the white sheet. I watched her for the moment. Her reddish-brown hair, her face which always wore that cold mask. She's still Haibara, though not the Haibara I've known before.

_'You don't__ know what __you have__ until __you lose it__.'_ That old verse suddenly ran in my mind.

And now I lost her. Regret was drowning me. She's not just a precious friend to me. She's more than that. After all those hardships and trials we went together, why did I only realize this now?

This is ridiculous, I know, but there's nothing I can do.

She forgot about me…and I just let her.

I hope someday, maybe someday, you'll remember me again.

And I will not give up, until there's hope residing in my heart.

This heart, that you've own lately, without me… knowing it…

**Part1 Ends**

* * *

**A/N: **Uh oh! Finally, I've created another one fic for Conan/Ai & Shin/Shi! It might not be that good fic like the others, but I really love them!

Please Review. :D

And to all the Conan X Ai / Shinichi X Shiho supporters, lets continue our support to them. Let's create more fics about them. :D

~Lhai-Chii ^^


End file.
